


Drabbles 2014

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal





	1. Bottle

He had such potential. Everyone said he had a bright future, that he was life of the party. Charming and sharp.

But you can’t be the life of the party without being at the party. Can’t be charming without someone to charm.

But the bottle made him dull. And the parties made him tired. And the people went to college and left town.

So he was left behind with nothing to show for it but a brown paper bag and a half empty bottle.

And they all shook their head and whispered, ‘what a waste. He had such potential.’


	2. Elbow

It was hanging in the closet, like he might come back for it any moment.

Brown and green, worn leather patches at the elbow - it instantly took her back to high school.

Back when she was hiding her calling from her mother – if only her mother was still here.  
Back when she was sighing and crying over Angel –it had been months since they’d even spoken.  
Back when life seemed so hard – but she’d been so protected.

She boxed the coat up for Goodwill. There was no point keeping it. Giles wasn’t coming back.

You can never go back.


End file.
